


Shot Through the Heart

by accordingtomel



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel
Summary: “Guys, he’s so cute though,” Sykkuno says to his chat, because he can’t help it. Sometimes facts just need to be stated, and he’s worked for this. And even though he knows people are already starting to getideasabout him and Corpse... well, he’s never let the fans dictate what he says and does before. That isn’t about to change now.Except.“I think you’re cute too, Sykkuno.” Corpse’s raspy voice hits his ears, just as a chorus of ‘awww’s and laughter fill the air.*****OR: Sykkuno accidentally calls Corpse cute to his face during an Among Us stream, but is surprised by his reaction.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 2353
Collections: Kelly's Picks, Mixed_Fics





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been about 400 years since I last had inspiration to write anything. This year has basically been a nightmare all around. But then these two cuties with the most wholesome relationship on earth entered my life, and my soul is finally starting to heal. Their dynamic is too adorable for words and I just couldn't resist playing around with it.
> 
> I wrote this for fun, and I wrote this for me. I'm a bit rusty because it's been awhile, so apologies for that. If you happen to enjoy this too, then I'm very glad. Thanks for reading!

It happens one late November evening, a few hours into an Among Us stream.

In fairness, Sykkuno is tired, and he’s also been working harder than usual to make Corpse laugh. Because it’s possible Corpse has the best laugh he’s ever heard, and Sykkuno loves being the one to bring it out.

So, when he finally succeeds in getting Corpse to crack up at one of his stupid jokes, he reacts before thinking.

“Guys, he’s so cute though,” Sykkuno says to his chat, because he can’t help it. Sometimes facts just need to be stated, and he’s worked for this. And even though he knows people are already starting to get _ideas_ about him and Corpse... well, he’s never let the fans dictate what he says and does before. That isn’t about to change now. 

Except. 

“I think you’re cute too, Sykkuno.” Corpse’s raspy voice hits his ears, just as a chorus of ‘awww’s and laughter fill the air.

“What a wholesome stream we’ve got going on here tonight, lads,” Sean says brightly. “That was adorable as fuck.”

Oh Jesus, did Sykkuno really just say that he thought Corpse was cute? Out loud? To their entire Among Us group of friends, and every single person watching on all the various streams? It’s one thing to admit it to his own chat -- something he’s already done before, anyway -- but it’s an entirely different thing to admit it directly to the person he was talking about, and to said person’s hundreds of thousands of viewers.

Sykkuno’s eyes widen and his hand instinctively comes up to cover his mouth. “Uh…”

“Did you forget to mute yourself, Sykkuno?” Poki teases.

“I- um, most definitely did forget to do that. Yup.” 

And then, to his own audience (or so he hopes and prays, because dear god he’s already put his foot in his mouth enough for one evening). “Uh. Well. S-sometimes you gotta just own up to things, you know? That’s what we’re doing here. Owning up to it.”

Rae pipes in immediately. “Why don’t you ever say nice things like that to _me_ , huh Sykkuno?”

The group lets out a chorus of laughter, and Sykkuno feels like his world has been tilted just ever so slightly on its axis.

“Because you’re always mean to him,” Toast says.

“Hey, fuck you, I am not.”

“Okay, but I gotta agree with Jack. That was actually pretty adorable,” Edison says.

“You think we have some competition?” Leslie asks, and Edison snorts.

“Come on, guys, let them have their bromance in peace,” Charlie says, laughter in his voice. “Not all of us are lucky enough to have what they have. We should be celebrating their love, not mocking it.”

If it were possible to immediately end his stream and hide for a couple of days (or weeks), he would be doing it. Right now. But instead, Sykkuno laughs along with the rest of the group and pretends like he’s not mortified right now at his own lack of filter.

“Yeah, you’re all just jealous,” Corpse finally says, and Sykkuno feels himself relax ever so slightly.

At least Corpse doesn’t _sound_ too pissed off at him...

Not that Sykkuno would know what that sounds like, considering that Corpse has literally been nothing but kind, sweet, supportive and encouraging to him since their very first meeting.

A few more jokes get tossed around, and then Rae finally starts up their next Among Us round. The rest of the stream goes smoothly. Sykkuno gets in a couple good imposter rounds in with Toast and Sean, manages to sus out Rae both times that she gets it, and after a while it’s like nothing even happened. Which is exactly the way he wants it.

By the time Sykkuno signs off for the night, he’s ready to pass out.

But before he can go to sleep, he knows he has one more thing to do. Pulling up his phone, Sykkuno scrolls through his text chats and finds the name he’s looking for. He hesitates for a brief second, before starting to type.

 _ **Sykkuno:** hey, uh, fun stream tonight. i’ve missed playing with you._

And then, after a moment, he adds:

_**Sykkuno:** also, sorry about what i said. i hope i didn’t make you uncomfortable._

With that done, Sykkuno decides to get ready for bed. He passes by Toast, who’s still awake and probably will be for quite some time still, on his way to the bathroom to wash up. For a brief moment, he considers asking his best friend for some advice... But it would probably require a lot more explanations and brain power than he has at the moment.

Sykkuno finishes up quickly and heads back to his room. He’s barely had the time to change into his sleep clothes before his phone is ringing.

The name on the screen shouldn’t be a surprise, and yet somehow it still is. Sykkuno swipes to answer the call, pressing the phone to his right ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sykkuno,” Corpse says, soft and smooth. 

His voice is even deeper and raspier after over four hours of streaming, and Sykkuno would be lying if he said it didn’t have an effect on his sleep-addled brain.

“Oh, uh, hey Corpse. Nice to hear your voice.”

“I hope it’s not too late to call?”

“No. Um. No, it’s fine. I was just getting ready for bed.”

“Mmm… what are you wearing?”

“W-wait, _what_??” Sykkuno splutters as Corpse bursts out laughing.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m joking. I just couldn’t resist.” And then, because he’s apparently trying to kill Sykkuno tonight, adds, “But of the two of us, you definitely have the cuter laugh.”

Sykkuno sucks in a breath, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Corpse-- Corpse, oh my god, you can’t just _say_ things like that.”

“Uhhh… I mean, technically you said it first?”

Which, fair. But also, this phone call has devolved so quickly that Sykkuno has no idea what’s actually going on. Sykkuno pulls one leg up on the bed and curls an arm around himself. Staring at the floor helps settle him, but it doesn’t provide any answers.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” he admits.

Corpse laughs softly before sobering. “Sorry, uh, this wasn’t why I called.”

“So... why did you call?”

There’s a pause, and then, “I wanted to make sure you knew that nothing you said today made me uncomfortable.”

Sykkuno feels a smile forming. “Okay, well that’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” The last thing on earth Sykkuno ever wants to do is make anyone around him feel awkward or uncomfortable in any way. He experiences that enough on his own to not wish it on anyone else. Especially not the people he cares about most.

“Actually, I don’t think anything you’ve ever said to me has made me uncomfortable,” Corpse continues. “Honestly, uh, it’s kind of the opposite.”

“Oh. Um…” Sykkuno feels his heart skip a beat.

Another silence fills the line. It isn’t tense, or even particularly uncomfortable, but Sykkuno can hear Corpse breathing in a slow, deliberate way that Sykkuno has come to recognize is a sign that he’s trying to calm himself down. Despite the fact that Sykkuno desperately wants to fill the quiet, he knows that he needs to give Corpse time to manage his anxiety and decide if he wants to say whatever it is that’s going through his mind. His own anxiety kicks into high gear, but there’s an edge of excited anticipation there as well, something he can’t quite explain but feels deep in his core.

After a long moment, Corpse finally speaks. “Uh, Sykkuno, can I-- can I ask you something?”

“Oh. Yeah. I mean, of course. Ask whatever you want, Corpse.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Corpse says, almost as if he hasn’t heard Sykkuno’s response. “If you want, we can just pretend this entire conversation never happened at all...”

“It’s okay. I trust you,” Sykkuno says, because he does. He does so much, and isn’t even sure when or how that happened.

It must be enough for Corpse, the thing he needed to hear to push him forward.

“Am I the only one...” He lets out a shaky breath. “Fuck. Okay. Look... This came so fucking out of left field for me. I think maybe it did for you too? And I’ve been feeling all these things, but I don’t think it’s just me, and I need to know that I’m not alone in this…?”

Jesus. Sykkuno closes his eyes and tries to steady his breath at the sudden rush of emotions. The statement is vague enough that Sykkuno could pretend he doesn’t understand what Corpse is saying. And Corpse would let him, too. They could go back to how things were even just a few short hours ago and carry on as friends.

But it’s out there now... how Corpse feels about him, and realistically, Sykkuno has said and done enough before tonight to reveal his own feelings too. It’s been so long since he’s even allowed himself to think about another person in this way. Maybe it’s time for him to allow himself to have some of the things he wants in life.

“If you’re talking about the thing that I think you’re talking about--” Sykkuno says slowly, “and I’m not sure that I’m right, but I think that I probably am? Anyway, assuming we’re talking about the same thing here, then, uh, yes. You’re definitely not alone. In having feelings. And, uh, stuff.”

Corpse is quiet for a beat, and then he sighs. “Oh, thank god.”

Sykkuno lets out the breath he’s been holding, relief and excitement and fear all twisting around in his chest. “I know!”

And then, just to clarify, “We _are_ both talking about having feelings for each other, though, right? ‘Cause, uh, this would be really awkward if that wasn’t what you meant.”

Corpse bursts out with a peel of high pitched laughter that causes Sykkuno to start laughing as well, warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

“We are so bad at this,” Corpse says.

“We really are,” Sykkuno agrees. But he feels lighter than he has in a really long time. “So, uh, what do we do now?” 

This is entirely new territory for them both, and Sykkuno genuinely has no idea what the next step is now. They haven’t even met in person yet. Everyone around them teases them lightheartedly, but at the end of the day, would their friends be okay with it? What about their fans? Sykkuno knows that Corpse is just starting to blow up, and he would never want to get in the way of his success. What if they ruin everything they’ve both managed to build just by developing feelings for one another?

“Sykkuno, you’re getting caught up in your own head again.” Corpse’s voice pulls him from his semi panicked state.

“Sorry, uh, it’s just kind of a lot to process all at once, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s been pretty confusing for me lately too. But, um, for now we should probably go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow?”

Sykkuno smiles, and doesn’t even instinctively reach up to hide it this time. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good night, Sykkuno,” Corpse says softly.

“Good night, Corpse.”

Sykkuno ends the call and stares down at his phone for a few seconds before it lights up with a text message from Corpse. It doesn’t say anything, but he’s included two heart emojis -- one green and one black.

That night, Sykkuno sleeps better than he has in a very long time.


End file.
